The Other Side
by Keytobelief
Summary: What has happened to the three lost people in Sora's heart? Have they been devoured by darkness or merely forgotten? They were last seen asking Riku the final questions to unlock Sora's heart again. SPOILERS FOR KH3D! I don't own kingdom hearts in any way!
1. Prologue

The Other Side

Prologue

The World That Never Was

A man in a black coat stood in front of a sky scraper, and another young man approached him. The man took off his hood to reveal a shock of blonde hair, and he faced the boy.

"You're Roxas…" The boy mumbled. "How can you be here? Am I dreaming?"

Roxas shook his head at his original self.

"C'mon, say something!" The boy demanded.

Roxas sighed, "This could've been the other way around."

"Huh?"

"But it really has to be you,"

"What do you mean?" The boy asked.

"There are so many hearts connected to yours," Roxas explained. "You're me, so you can feel what I felt."

The boy looked down and sighed, but then shook his head, "No. Roxas, you're you."

"We're not the same. I wanted to tell you that you deserve as much as I do to be your own person." He continued.

Roxas looked taken aback for a moment, but his face softened. "Sora, see? That's why it _has_ to be you."

Then Roxas walked up to Sora and grabbed both his hands, and Sora looked up to feel the pain of Roxas' memories while he grinned. The memories were coming to Sora so quickly that he almost couldn't bear it anymore. Once they were all done, he let out a sigh of relief. However, his new memories were still inside him causing him great anger.

"Not again," Sora murmured. "Did they cause all this pain? What do you want me to see!?"

Destiny Islands

Riku turned around on the bridge of his home world to see someone very familiar.

"Roxas?" Riku asked.

"What is it you're so afraid of?" Roxas wondered.

Riku thought for a second, "Losing something that's important."

Then Roxas disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1: The Everlasting Battle

Chapter 1

Ventus

Everlasting Battle

Ven began to grow tired as he kept slashing the monsters coming at him. The monsters weren't any kind that he knew of, not the Unversed or Heartless. He had only been fighting them for a few hours, but it felt like days. They were attacking from almost every direction around him, and he could barely keep going.

"Terra... Aqua please help me," Ven pleaded. He placed his hand over his heart and called for their D-Link, hoping it was still there. A demonish tiger charged at him, and he gave up.

However when the tiger was about to hit him a body clothed with armour slashed it into nothing.

"Aqua!" Ventus exclaimed, glad that his friends were still tied to him even though they weren't truly with him. They had lended him a little bit of strength at just the right time to save him.

"Thanks guys, I owe you one," Ven said to the hollow pieces of armour protecting him. The shells of Terra and Aqua disappeared to leave a still fighting Ventus.

"Fine, have it your way!" Ventus shouted at the strange monsters. "My friends are my power!"

Ventus unleashed his power of light around the battleground that was his heart.

"Aaaaaah!" Ven screamed as he let out his last bit of power. When he reopened his eyes his Dive to The Heart was empty, and all of the monsters were defeated.

Then the glass underneath him shattered and he was lying on the sand of the Destiny Islands. He cradled his head between his knees and began to cry.

"If only I hadn't listened to Vanitas then all three of us would still be together!" Ventus debated, and kicked the sand. "But we protected the light... And that's what matters."

He brought his tear drown face up and looked at the horizon in the sky. He unleashed his keyblade and called for his armour.

"Someday I'll find both of you and go home, I promise!" Ventus promised and held his hand at his heart.

**AN: **_I will most likely update the story every day or two! Next chapter is going to revolve around Xion and how she feels about everyone forgetting about who she is, and about her encountering Riku. The prologue just shows Roxas before the end of KH3D and this Chapter is about Ventus and what was happening to him during Sora's slumber in The World That Never Was_


End file.
